God
by Ozuttly
Summary: Higanjima fanfiction. Atsushi wakes up after becoming a vampire and Miyabi decides to start the discipline training. Contains YAOI, VIOLENCE and other things. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot.


OK. Here's a story that I'm pretty sure nobody knows the fandom of, but hey, might as well post it here for the perverts of as well. PWP, this is a Higanjima story and is /not/ for the faint of heart. Contains **GORE, SLIGHT EROGURO, HOMOSEXUAL SEX AND VIOLENCE. DUBIOUS CONSENT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE THINGS, DO NOT READ. IT IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON.** Slight AU, was written before chapter 96+ was translated. Diverges from the manga significantly. I do not own Higanjima.

Summary: Atsushi wakes up after becoming a vampire and Miyabi decides to start the discipline training.

* * *

><p>"<em>Akira, please… Kill me."<em>

His last words echoed in Atsushi's dull, sleep-addled mind as he slowly opened his eyes, the hazy image of rotted floor-boards slowly coming into focus. He wasn't in the valley anymore. Had they gotten out…? But this wasn't the village; the last thing he could remember was saving Akira from Miyabi. That was right, he'd sliced Miyabi in half, he'd rescued his little brother, and then…

And then he'd been infected. His eyes snapped open as he grabbed for the shredded mask covering his nose and mouth, but he couldn't find it. He reached for his hood, looked for his gloves, his clothes, but they were all gone. He was stripped entirely except for his glasses and his socks, and he immediately struggled to try and hide himself. What the fuck was Miyabi playing at? His now-red-eyes scanned the room curiously. It didn't take him long to deduct that he was back in the mansion at the center of the village. Miyabi's strong-hold. The middle of everything.

There was a creaking sound from out in the hall, and it was all Atsushi could do to place his hands over his crotch before the door slid open. There, standing before him, was the great bastard himself in all his glory. Miyabi's black lips were curled into a sadistic and feral grin as he looked down at the naked body in front of him. Atsushi glared back at him with contempt, his hands subconsciously groping around on the floor for any kind of weapon. He would kill him. He'd kill him for what he did to him, for what he did to Akira, for what he did to everybody. He'd—

He was knocked onto his back before he had a chance to think, and the vampire's foot was on his chest, crushing his ribs. A strangled gasp escaped him as he struggled and thrashed around, trying to throw him off. For the first time, he was actually strong enough to do just that. He kicked and squirmed, nearly knocking the vampire off-balance. But then Miyabi grinned down at him, and it seemed like every single muscle in Atsushi's arm was screaming in pain as a boot was brought down on it. Bones cracked and were crushed, his breathing labored as he glared up at the vampire, who seemed to be reveling in the pain he was causing.

"How are you feeling, round glasses?" Miyabi asked, his voice deep and seductive and disgusting, and Atsushi could feel the hatred welling up inside of him. He refused to answer, keeping his jaw clenched tight and his eyes defiant. The white-haired monster in front of him merely kicked him in the ribs, the toe of his boot leaving a deep imprint in the flesh as everything left in the new vampire's stomach erupted out of his mouth and onto the rotting wood of the floor. Miyabi removed his foot, crouching down and digging his fingers into the fresh bruise, drawing beads of blood up to the pale skin. Atsushi was panting in pain, as though he'd forgotten how to speak or resist as Miyabi ran his cold, wet tongue along the wounds. "Not so good, I guess."

A vampire's saliva didn't quite have the same effect on another vampire as it did on a human, but he could still feel the familiar tingling sensation of his body going numb. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he struggled to lift his hands and fight back, a trickle of urine splashing against Miyabi's clothes, even though he tried his best to hold it back. Those hard, clawed hands grabbed at his arms, leaving gashes and wounds as the licking continued. Even when Atsushi finally managed to speak, he still couldn't escape.

"G… Ged off…" The new fangs in his mouth made it difficult to pronounce the words without practice, and Miyabi let out a sound similar to a laugh as he pulled away from his chest. Tiny droplets of blood fell from his mouth as he leaned in closer to Atsushi, their faces inches apart. A vampire's blood did nothing to hold off the infection or satisfy the need deep within his very being, but when the drops fell onto his lips, he couldn't help but eagerly lick them up. He raised his broken arms and pulled himself up to Miyabi, hungrily sucking on his lower lip.

"Hoooh… You don't seem to mind much." The elder vampire purred as he shoved him back to the ground, one hand burying itself in Atsushi's hair while the other grabbed his jaw. He tugged his mouth open, forcing his fingers inside to feel the new fangs, puncturing his skin against them and allowing his blood to flow into Atsushi's mouth. At first he struggled, trying to move, but the hand on the back of his head forced him still, claws digging warningly into his scalp. Soon enough it wasn't even needed, as the younger man had taken the fingers into his mouth and was now sucking and licking them up and down.

He should feel grateful. It wasn't often that Miyabi allowed somebody to drink his blood after he infected them. But he had wanted Atsushi for the longest time, ever since the foolish boy had freed him from the shrine in the first place. He'd left him alone for two years, allowing his hatred to fester and his strength to grow until he had become a man capable of giving him a good fight. But now the fight was over, and he'd claimed the perfect soldier that he'd worked so hard to cultivate. Atsushi, who had at one time been the closest any man had ever come to killing the great Miyabi, was now nothing more than a puppet in his hands.

The hand that had been tangled in Atsushi's hair trailed down his body, claws digging into white skin just enough to mark, but not enough to draw blood. The younger vampire was so caught up in the taste of blood that he very nearly missed the feeling of Miyabi's fingers going lower than normal. Nearly, but not quite. His eyes immediately shot open when he felt that cold hand curling around his penis, palming the tip, and he immediately thrashed, gnashing his teeth and biting down hard. That was too far. No matter what situation he was in, he would never allow himself to be used like a doll to satisfy this monster. He jerked his head to the side, snapping the bones of the fingers between his teeth and roughly tearing the flesh away.

A hiss of pain escaped Miyabi's lips as he immediately pulled his hand back, eyes narrowing as he looked down at Atsushi once more. His face was smeared in blood, fangs bared, and he seemed to be slowly regaining the movement in his arms. The fingers that had been torn away laid in the pool of vomit beside his head, twitching every now and then. Miyabi slowly lowered his hand so that they could reattach and regenerate, then roughly grabbed Atsushi's head. He yanked it to the side, exposing his neck, and roughly sunk his shark-like teeth into the white flesh.

Atsushi's eyes widened and he let out a gasp, his vocal cords losing their ability to work and stifling the piercing scream that would have otherwise echoed through the halls. Miyabi tore the skin viciously, ripping muscle and tissue away. Blood sprayed out on the floor below them, and Atsushi was too weak to do anything as he laid helpless, only able to stare up at the vampire that held his fate in his hands.

"Now, round glasses…" Miyabi pulled away, running his tongue over his lips. He looked like a gruesome mockery of a child who had just shoved his face into a birthday cake; there were small bits of flesh between his teeth and around his mouth, while blood was splattered all the way down his chin and across his cheeks. A few droplets fell down on Atsushi's still form as the far stronger vampire slowly slid his hands down his stomach once more. "You should know your place. I am your god now; you have no right to defy me."

Atsushi glared, struggling to form words before he finally let out an expletive. Miyabi grinned, his fingers slowly running down Atsushi's length as the boy let out a husky groan. He couldn't fight or even hold back his response, and under the influence of the vampire's saliva his body was far more honest than his mind. He hardened in Miyabi's hand, feeling his fleeting yet skillful touches that were just enough to start him off, but not nearly enough to bring him to completion. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to force his head to the side. The numbing pain in his throat was nothing compared to the feeling of shame that he would feel if Miyabi saw his face right now.

The white-haired vampire caught sight of his expression, his serial-killer grin growing even wider as he grabbed hold of the limp body, pulling it up and into his lap. Atsushi squirmed weakly as he felt his length press against Miyabi's stomach, his hand still teasing him, but now… He could feel something hard beneath him, and his eyes widened just in time for Miyabi to free himself from his pants.

"Tell me, round glasses," the vampire purred into his ear, one hand sliding down to caress the small of his back as he kissed him, allowing him to taste his own blood in the swirl of tongues and saliva. "Who is your god?"

Atsushi gasped as he pulled away from the kiss, eyes half-lidded and an unreadable expression on his face. It looked like a mix of desperation, sadness and desire, along with a firm stubbornness. He wouldn't resign himself to fate just yet, it seemed, and the words that came out of his mouth next made Miyabi's gut twist in excitement. "Not you."

He had been hoping for that. It wouldn't be fun if Atsushi so easily gave up and handed himself over to the vampire lord. He had fought hard to obtain this perfect toy soldier, and half the fun was going to be training him and breaking him in. There was nothing like the thrill of taming a wild dog, so to speak, and it was something that Miyabi enjoyed beyond all else.

"I see…" He purred, and then Atsushi's eyes widened and he cried out in pain despite the paralyzing effect of the saliva in his system. Miyabi had spread him open and thrust in without warning at his words, and yet more blood trickled down the vampire's legs as he thrust upwards. Atsushi was panting and trying to move away, but he could do nothing as Miyabi shoved him down onto the ground and pushed into him once more, his mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. "How about now, round glasses? Who," he paused, then thrust in as hard as he could. "Is your god?"

Atsushi's eyes were squeezed shut, his breath coming in short pants as he finally started to regain the feeling in his fingers. He clawed at the wood on the floor, making unintelligible noises as he was thrust into again and again, and when words failed him he shook his head firmly. Miyabi leaned in and bit down on his lower lip, sucking it greedily.

"Not yet, hmm?" He dug his claws into Atsushi's hips, bringing one hand up to stroke his length while the other pressed against his stomach. The younger vampire wasn't sure what to expect at that, but by god, it certainly wasn't what happened. His entire body lurched in pain, eyes widening to the point that he thought they would pop out of his skull as he felt the fingers jab into his body. Skin and muscle were ripped and torn aside as the hand worked its way into his body, feeling around his internal organs as Miyabi licked his neck.

"Vampires are far stronger than humans, round glasses…" Miyabi whispered into his ear, slowing his thrusts as he explored the other's gut. He had tried his way with pain, and unsurprisingly it hadn't worked. Atsushi was a member of the resistance, and there was no way that he would give himself up so easily to mere torture. But Miyabi was not a man to relent at one failure, and he had planned on what to do if his fist attempts didn't work. He'd practiced this, learned just how to make it so that Atsushi would become a pile of blubbering goop at his feet. "…We can take a lot more damage to our bodies than a human can. Even now, you're trying to regenerate and heal with my hand still inside. Can you feel it?"

Atsushi's eyes had almost rolled back in his head as he clutched desperately at the floor beneath him. He looked back up at Miyabi with his face twisted in pain, tears gathering at the corners of his red eyes. He could feel it; the intrusive hand touching his organs, feeling places that nobody had ever felt before. It was the most painful sensation he had ever experienced, and yet, in a sick and twisted way, it was exhilarating. Parts of him unknown to even himself were being explored by Miyabi, violated by his fingers. It was perverse and wrong, and somehow the thought was arousing. The fact that his wounds were aching to close over the other's hand only made it worse.

"Imagine if your dearest brother could see you now," Miyabi murmured as he kissed his lips once more, his free hand pulling Atsushi up so that they were pressed together as the other finally found what it was looking for. He smirked into his toy's mouth, and instantly the pain in Atsushi's gut was replaced by a disgusting type of pleasure as his fingers ran over the sensitive organ. The younger vampire gasped, immediately wrapping his arms around Miyabi's torso as the man thrust up into him, at the same time playing with the organ in his hands, sending spasms of pleasure soaring through his body. The pain was forgotten as he moaned and whined, holding onto Miyabi as though he were his lifeline. Miyabi in turn nipped at his ear, hearing the high keen as Atsushi finally released, spraying his stomach with warm, wet liquid. He could feel himself coming close as well, thrusting up hard into the other before he finally spilled his juices inside of him.

Atsushi was spent and exhausted as Miyabi finally pulled his hand out of him, tugging him in close and moving close to his ear to ask his question again.

"Round glasses… Miyamoto Atsushi. Who is your god?" He asked, and when he saw the broken and shamed eyes staring back at him, excitement welled up within him once more. Atsushi was silent for a few moments before he finally answered.

"…You are, Miyabi. You are my god."


End file.
